hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (SDT - Hyperactive)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season (SDT - Hyperactive) was the most active hurricane season on record, as well as the costliest. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2005 till:31/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2005 till:29/05/2005 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:05/06/2005 till:08/06/2005 color:C1 text:"Bill (C1)" from:11/06/2005 till:14/06/2005 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:24/06/2005 till:25/06/2005 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:09/07/2005 till:14/07/2005 color:C2 text:"Elsa (C2)" from:19/07/2005 till:21/07/2005 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:19/07/2005 till:24/07/2005 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" from:26/07/2005 till:29/07/2005 color:TS text:"Henri (TS)" from:02/08/2005 till:03/08/2005 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" barset:break from:04/08/2005 till:06/08/2005 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" from:11/08/2005 till:19/08/2005 color:C4 text:"Julian (C4)" from:13/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" from:14/08/2005 till:17/08/2005 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:16/08/2005 till:17/08/2005 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:20/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:23/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Nicholas (C2)" from:28/08/2005 till:31/08/2005 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:30/08/2005 till:02/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Peter (C1)" from:04/09/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Rose (C4)" from:07/09/2005 till:09/09/2005 color:TS text:"Sam (TS)" barset:break from:10/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Teresa (C3)" from:11/09/2005 till:14/09/2005 color:TD text:"Twenty-Two (TD)" from:13/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:TS text:"Victor (TS)" from:17/09/2005 till:02/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Wanda (C5)" from:19/09/2005 till:22/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:20/09/2005 till:21/09/2005 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:23/09/2005 till:27/09/2005 color:C2 text:"Gamma (C2)" from:25/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Delta (C3)" from:29/09/2005 till:02/10/2005 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" barset:break from:02/10/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Zeta (C4)" from:05/10/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:09/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:TD text:"Thirty-Two (TD)" from:14/10/2005 till:16/10/2005 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:19/10/2005 till:23/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" from:27/10/2005 till:29/10/2005 color:TS text:"Kappa (TS)" from:05/11/2005 till:07/11/2005 color:C1 text:"Lambda (C1)" from:20/11/2005 till:22/11/2005 color:TS text:"Mu (TS)" from:05/12/2005 till:09/12/2005 color:TS text:"Nu (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Ana On May 24, an area of thunderstorms and showers developed over the Bay of Campeche. The storms gradually became more organized, and were given a high chance of development over the next 5 days on May 25 as they moved slowly westwards. By May 26, they had become more organized, consolidating into an invest. The invest was now moving quicker, and at 12:00 UTC on May 27, it became Tropical Depression One. One moved west-northwest at 13 miles per hour, but encountered a ridge of high pressure located over the central Gulf of Mexico at 00:00 UTC on May 28, which steered One due north. Early on May 28, One had become stronger and more organized, and became Tropical Storm Ana. Ana continued northwards towards Louisiana, prompting tropical storm watches to be issued for numerous parishes along the coast. At 12:00 UTC, Ana reached a peak of 45mph winds and a pressure of 1001 mBar. Late on May 28, Ana made landfall near Cocodrie, Louisiana with peak winds of 40mph. Ana then sharply turned towards the west, and quickly dissipated. 4-6 inches of rain fell across central and southern Louisiana, resulting in minor flooding. No deaths and minimal damage were reported as a result of Ana. Hurricane Bill On June 4, an area of low pressure formed halfway between the Lesser Antilles at Cape Verde. The system moved westwards and strengthened rather quickly. By early on June 5, the invest had become PTC 2, which became Tropical Depression Two by the next advisory. At 18:00 on June 5, Two had strengthened to tropical storm status, being named Bill. Bill continued to strengthen, and reached hurricane status on June 6. However, Bill began to rapidly weaken after reaching a pocket of high shear, weakening to a tropical storm 6 hours after peaking. By June 7, Bill was a weak tropical storm. At this time, Bill had lost its structure, becoming lopsided. This allowed for the island nations of Barbados and Saint Vincent and the Grenadine to be hit by Bill's northern rain bands. By early on June 8, Bill had been downgraded to a tropical depression, and made a sharp turn to the north, causing heavy rain to fall on almost every island in the Lesser Antilles. However, due to Bill's quick movement, the heaviest rain only fell for 1-2 hours. By late on June 8, Bill had dissipated. The nation of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines was hardest hit, where the city of Kingstown recorded 11 inches of rain fell in just under 8 hours. $2.5 million dollars of damage was caused by mudslides and moderate flooding in the nation, and 2 people were killed. Elsewhere in the Lesser Antilles, $500,000 dollars of damage was caused by minor flooding. Tropical Storm Claudette On June 6, a broad area of low pressure formed north of Puerto Rico, and it slowly moved in a northwestward direction. The system struggled to gain strength, being inhibited by moderate shear in the region. By June 9, the system had begun to become a little more organized as it sped up directly westward. By June 10, the system was producing widespread showers and thunderstorms as it moved north of the Bahamas. Early on June 11, the system began very consolidated, and stalled off the coast of South Carolina. At noon that same day, the system rapidly organized into Subtropical Depression 3, and began to move in a southeastward direction. Early on June 12, Three had organized more and became Subtropical Storm Claudette. Claudette stalled northeast of the Bahamas, and began to turn fully tropical. By June 13, Claudette had become fully tropical and moved towards northern Florida. However, Claudette began to pull in dry air from the Southern United States, causing Claudette to rapidly weaken. Early on June 14, Claudette weakened to a tropical depression as it turned towards the north-northeast. Claudette then dissipated just hours before making landfall near Morehead City, North Carolina. Claudette's remnants caused scattered thunderstorms over North Carolina and Virginia, causing minor flooding and two weak tornadoes near Norfolk, Virginia. One person was killed in New Bern, North Carolina after they were struck by lightning that was spawned by a thunderstorm generated by Claudette. Tropical Storm Danny On June 22, an area of thunderstorms developed south of Puerto Rico. The system moved due west, and rapidly intensified. On June 23, the invest had encountered a pocket of wind shear south of Haiti, causing the storm to weaken. However, after the invest turned towards the northwest and moved out of the shear area, the invest rapidly organized. Early on June 24, the system had organized so rapidly that it went straight from being an invest to being classified Tropical Storm Danny. Danny continued to move northwest, and had plateaued in strength. Late on June 24, Danny had weakened from 45mph to 40mph, and turned straight westwards. Early on June 25, Danny weakened to a tropical depression and made landfall in Belize, dissipating 6 hours later. Danny caused scattered downpours across Belize and the Yucatan Peninsula, which resulted in a mudslide that struck the community of Xkan in Campeche, Mexico, causing $1 million dollars in damage after wiping out 25 homes and 3 businesses. Though 34 people were inured, only 1 person was killed. This was the only significant damage reported from Danny. Hurricane Elsa On July 6, a large tropical wave exited the western coast of Africa, tracking in a westward direction. The system initially struggled to intensify, being inhibited by dry air blowing from the African desert. However, the system moved out of the unfavorable conditions and began to strengthen by early on July 8. On July 9, the invest had been upgraded to tropical depression Four. Later that day, Four was upgraded to a tropical storm, earning the name Elsa. Elsa began to strengthen rather quickly, and made landfall in the Grenadines a couple hours after becoming a weak hurricane, causing minor damage. Elsa moved west-northwest, and became a category 2 hurricane on July 11. Elsa's moisture caused thunderstorms to develop over Venezuela and the ABC Islands, resulting in isolated severe flooding. Early on July 13, Elsa weakened to a category 1 due to increasing shear. By 0:00 on July 14, Elsa had made landfall on the eastern tip of Jamaica as a strong tropical storm, causing minor damage in the area. Later that day, Elsa made landfall in Cuba as a weak tropical storm, and dissipated 6 hours later. Elsa caused less than $1 million dollars of damage in St. Vincent and the Grenadines, but an isolated thunderstorm caused flash flooding on the island of Grenada. The flash flood ran directly down the slopes of Grand Etang, flowing into the outskirts of Grenville, destroying 37 houses and 8 businesses. 7 people were killed and $7 million dollars in damage was caused. In Venezuela, thunderstorms caused isolated flash flooding that killed 5 people and caused $10 million dollars in damage. 1 person was killed by rough rip tides on the island of Bonaire. In Jamaica, 1 person was killed when a tree fell on their car, and thousands of people lost power. Across the country, $6 million dollar in damage was done. Strong winds caused by Elsa's outflow down hundreds of trees in Haiti and knocked power to 10,000 people. In Cuba, heavy rain led to flooding that caused $4 million dollars in damage across the country, but no-one was killed. Elsa's remnants led to scattered thunderstorms across the Bahamas. Tropical Storm Fred On July 17, a large wave of thunderstorms formed over western Africa. The wave moved slowly west, and exited Africa late on July 17. The invest rapidly developed into PTC 6 by midday on July 18. Early on July 19, PTC 6 strengthened into tropical depression 6, and then tropical storm Fred 12 hours later. However, dry air coming off of Africa caused Fred to stall in intensity, weakening to a depression on July 20. By late on July 21, Fred had become a remnant low. Fred caused overcast conditions in Cape Verde, with light showers reported. No significant land impacts were reported from the weak storm. Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Peaked on September 24 Tropical Storm Sam Hurricane Teresa Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Tropical Storm Victor Hurricane Wanda Peaked on September 27 Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Depression Thirty-Two Subtropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. In addition to the regular naming list, 13 Greek Alphabet names were used. Retirement On April 9, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Julian, Mindy, Teresa, and Wanda from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Jacob, Miranda, Taylor, and Winter, respectively, for the 2027 season. The name Zeta was not retired despite doing significant damage in eastern Texas because it was deemed "not practical to 'retire into hurricane history' a letter in the Greek Alphabet" by the World Meteorological Organization after the hyperactive 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Season Effects Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:SuperDestructiveTwister